dwn009fandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom World
Fictional game that is NOT in development. Doing a functional version of this is a good way to test the engine. Capcom World is a Capcom all-stars crossover game that uses the Modular Game Engine. Besides Capcom characters, characters from other franchises also appeared as DLC. Excluding DLC and updates, at launch the game has over 300 playable Capcom characters and over 50 Capcom stages. Story :Main: Capcom World/Setting At an unknown point in story, a time travel experiment goes wrong and powerful time portals end up appearing in several places from different times and dimensions, including (but not limited to) Dr. Light's Lab, Wily Castle, Shadaloo Headquarters, a robot museum, Hunter Base, Sigma Palace, Jakob Orbital Elevator, Gigantis Island, Neo Arcadia, Resistance Base, Area Zero, Ragnarok, Guardian Base, Slither Inc.'s HQ, Hunter's Camp, Legion HQ, Kattelox Island, Ryship Island, Klickelan Island, Elysium, Electopia, Netopia, NetFrica, Sharo, and even in space. Gameplay Short version (2D mode): it's core elements are similar to Jump Ultimate Stars + Super Mario Bros. Crossover + Capcom Fighting Evolution, and also contains content from Street Fighter × All Capcom and Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generation. The game contains fighting and adventure elements and features a 2D and 3D gameplay mode, allowing players to choose which they prefer. 2D gameplay is similar to the original, resembling games like the Street Fighter and Super Smash Bros. series. 3D mode resembles the Star Gladiator and Power Stone series. Battle modes include Traditional Match (1 vs. 1), Tag Match (from 2-on-2 to 8-on-8), Team Match (from 2 vs. 2 to 10 vs. 10), and Free Match, where up to 80 players can fight each other online (assuming the connection/server are good enough). Battle modes are set as "Death Match" by default, but players can also choose to play as other modes like "Point Match". Several characters and stages are available for all modes, players being able to have traditional battles in a small version of the stage, or fight in a large version of the same stage with several hazards and objects available to be used against opponents. Characters All characters lsited are playable, otherwise stated. *Capcom/Characters/Mega Man *Capcom/Characters/Mega Man X *Capcom/Characters/Mega Man Zero *Capcom/Characters/Mega Man ZX *Capcom/Characters/Mega Man Legends *Capcom/Characters/Mega Man Battle Network *Capcom/Characters/Mega Man Star Force *Capcom/Characters/Street Fighter *Capcom/Characters/Final Fight *Capcom/Characters/Rival Schools *Capcom/Characters/Ace Attorney *Capcom/Characters/Captain Commando *Capcom/Characters/Darkstalkers *Capcom/Characters/Dead Rising *Capcom/Characters/Devil May Cry *Capcom/Characters/Ghosts 'n Goblins *Capcom/Characters/Monster Hunter *Capcom/Characters/Power Stone *Capcom/Characters/Resident Evil *Capcom/Characters/Strider *Capcom/Characters/Wazard *Other characters Sega Sammy DLC Packs: *Sega characters *Sonic the Hedgehog characters Marvel DLC Packs: (All Marvel characters work similar to their Marvel Ultimate Alliance and Lego Marvel Super Heroes appearances) *Avengers characters *X-Men characters *Fantastic Four characters *Spider-Man characters *Guardians of the Galaxy characters *Other characters (Daredevil, Deadpool, Ghost Rider, Punisher, Nick Fury, ...) SNK DLC Packs: *SNK characters Bandai Namco DLC Packs: *Namco characters **Tekken characters Nintendo DLC Pakcs: *Nintendo characters **Mario, Wario, and Yoshi series Other DLC Packs: *Konami DLC Packs *Psikyo DLC Packs *Square Enix DLC Packs *Tatsunoko DLC Packs *Breakfast DLC Pack "Common" Marvel Characters DLC Pack Vehicles and Assists Common Capcom Sega DLC Pack Stages/Maps Training Stage Capcom Sega DLC Pack Category:Modular Game Engine